


Promotion

by StrangeReflexion



Series: Regards [26]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, Gen, Writober
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: /!\Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.
Series: Regards [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968607





	Promotion

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Le lieutenant Swersky était sur le point d'annoncer une importante nouvelle à Faith. Il l'avait fait revenir de patrouille immédiatement après avoir été lui-même mis au courant par ses supérieurs, lui donnant rendez-vous en salle de briefing afin d’être sûr qu’il n’y aurait personne pour les entendre. L'information ferait le tour de la brigade suffisamment tôt, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'ébruiter avant l'officialisation. 

Pour l'instant il l'écoutait débiter des excuses à toute vitesse à propos d'un faux-pas professionnel qu'elle aurait commis, quelque chose en rapport avec son mari et une demande de divorce qui l'avait mise en pétard, et qui serait selon elle la raison pour laquelle on venait de la faire revenir. Son officier était bien loin de la vérité et il avait du mal à dissimuler son amusement. Parfois Faith était bien trop honnête pour son propre bien.

« Ce n'est pas à propos de Fred ? finit-elle par comprendre. »

Faith baissa alors la tête, au comble de l'embarrassement, et Swersky décida de l'épargner un peu.

« Tu viens d'être promue au grade d'inspecteur, lui annonça-t-il.  
\- C'est une blague ? répliqua-t-elle sans prendre la peine de relever la tête, d'un ton qui suggérait qu'elle n'y croyait pas du tout.  
\- Pour action méritoire, insista Swersky. »

Faith releva brusquement la tête et le regarda, confuse.

« Quand ça ? demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.  
\- D'apprès ce que j'ai compris c'est à la fois pour avoir réussi à rendre la petite fille disparue à sa famille le mois dernier, et pour avoir sauvé la vie du sergent Cruz sur le toit l'autre soir.  
\- Sur le toit… ? » 

Il observa son officier quelques instants. Elle n'y croyait réellement pas. Elle ne pensait pas mériter cette promotion. Et pourtant…

Faith en avait fait du chemin pour en arriver là et elle ne déméritait pas, bien au contraire. Flic droite et exemplaire, elle était toujours disponible pour couvrir un double service quand la brigade était en sous-effectif, et ce malgré sa vie de famille plutôt chaotique. Contrairement à son partenaire elle faisait rarement de vagues et n'avait quasiment jamais reçu de plainte à son encontre.

En parlant de son partenaire, malgré les années Swersky était toujours autant impressionné de voir comme elle était capable de à canaliser sans peine Boscorelli, chose que tout le monde pensait impossible. Les instructeurs de l'académie avaient d'ailleurs glissé une note de mise en garde dans son dossier : Maurice Boscorelli avait beaucoup de difficulté avec l'autorité. S'il vous respectait alors vous étiez tranquille. Mais s'il vous avait dans le collimateur c'était terminé. Le lieutenant le constatait quotidiennement en observant la différence d'attitude de Boscorelli envers lui et envers le sergent Christopher. 

Pourtant Faith réussissait ce miracle presque tous les jours. Elle avait une autorité naturelle qui imposait le respect, même si la plupart du temps elle se faisait discrète, et ça lui serait utile dans son avenir d'inspecteur. Il pouvait le dire sans honte : il était fier d'elle. Une fierté presque paternelle de voir son officier évoluer dans sa carrière. 

« Je crois que ça n'intéresse personne, mais je connais aucun agent qui mérite cette récompense plus que toi, lui confia-t-il. »

Faith accueillit le compliment en détournant le regard et en baissant la tête. Il ne commenta pas sa réaction. Ou plutôt son absence de réaction. Ces derniers temps elle en bavait pas mal, tant sur le plan professionnel que personnel. 

Même s'il était particulièrement heureux de la promotion de sa subordonnée, il savait à quel point la situation était compliquée pour elle en ce moment. Avec son partenaire à l'hôpital dans un sale état, notamment. Ces deux-là avaient littéralement grandi ensemble au sein de sa brigade. Il les voyait d'ailleurs un peu comme ses enfants. Deux enfants particulièrement turbulents, il fallait bien le reconnaître, mais qu'il adorait néanmoins. Ils étaient également ses deux meilleurs éléments dans les rangs du troisième quart. 

Yokas et Boscorelli étaient des inséparables, et bien au-delà même des patrouilles. Ils avaient prévu d'évoluer ensemble dès la sortie de l'académie, et s'y étaient toujours tenus. Quand Bosco avait tenté de rejoindre le groupe d'intervention d'urgence, Faith l'avait suivi. Quand elle avait tenté le concours pour la promotion au grade de sergent, c'était à contre-cœur et sous la pression de son mari. Mais quand il avait fallu choisir entre sortir Boscorelli de ses problèmes et réussir l'examen, elle n'avait même pas hésité. Les informations circulaient vite à la 55e. Tout se savait, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et ce genre de choses d'autant plus.

Faith était l'une des rares personnes – sinon la seule – à croire au retour de Bosco dans leurs rangs. Elle s'accrochait à cette idée presque désespérément, peu importe le nombre d'avis contraires qu'on lui opposait. Même les médecins, lui avait-on dit, n'étaient pas optimistes. Ce serait déjà un miracle si Bosco retrouvait toutes ses fonctions motrices. Alors aujourd'hui, annoncer sa promotion à Faith avait malgré tout un goût amer. Cela revenait à lui annoncer la fin de son partenariat avec son meilleur ami. 

Elle aurait besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler tout ce qui lui arrivait et pour accepter la situation, mais elle s'en sortirait comme un chef, il ne se faisait pas de souci à ce propos. Ce n'était pas de toute façon pas le genre d'opportunité que l'on pouvait se permettre de laisser passer. Il ne s'en présenterait pas deux comme ça. 

« Je te donnerai un copie de la lettre et je te dirai où et quand venir au rapport, déclara Swersky après un instant. »

Faith releva la tête, prenant en compte les dernières informations.

« Félicitations, commença-t-il avant de s'approcher d'elle pour lui serrer la main et d’ajouter avec emphase : inspecteur Yokas. »

Sur ces mots, quitta la salle de briefing. Il avait encore beaucoup à faire et Faith devait retourner patrouiller. La journée était loin d'être finie.


End file.
